submergée
by Wen1
Summary: Et si Malicia n’avait pas eu le temps de toucher Jean dans l'épisode incontrolable?
1. Default Chapter

Submergée

**Auteur **: Wen

**Saison/suite :**  Voilà, c'est une version alternative de l'épisode « power surge » qui commence quand Diablo téléporte Malicia prés de Jean. 

Le docteur Mc Coy et les nouvelles recrues sont déjà à l'institut et leur état de mutants a déjà été découvert. Ah, et une dernière chose : Scott  n'a pas encore retrouvé son frère.

**Résumé :** Et si Malicia n'avait pas eu le temps de toucher Jean ?

**Catégorie:** drame et romance

**Disclaimer :** les personnages de X-men ne m'appartiennent pas et bla bla bla

**Note de l'auteur :** C'est ma deuxième fic d'X-Men. Je ne l'aimais pas vraiment, mais les deux personnes qui l'ont lu m'ont poussées à la publier enfin, je vous aurait prévenus lol. Encore, je n'y ai pas réfléchi plus d'une demi-journée et n'y ait passé qu'une ou deux heures, donc c'est pas très poussé contrairement à mon habitude.

Un spécial remerciement à Jen avec qui je corresponds depuis quelques mois avec plaisir bien que les 6 heures de décalage horaires ne nous facilitent pas les choses lol Et un coucou à Nicholette

Voilà bonne lecture, dites moi ce que vous en pensez ****

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci 

***

Malicia venait de se rattraper à une stalactite de béton restée en place malgré les impulsions télékinésiques qui avaient déjà à moitié démolie l'infirmerie.

- « Tu dois le faire maintenant Malicia ! » ordonna le professeur Xavier

 En dépit de la pression du pouvoir de Jean, la mutante parvint à s'approcher un peu plus d'elle et avança sa main vers son visage mais, avant même qu'elle ait pu l'effleurer de ses doigts, une autre explosion de puissance survint, arrachant un nouveau gémissement de douleur à la télépathe, et créa une nouvelle vague dévastatrice. Sous le souffle, surprise et déstabilisée, Malicia lâcha sa prise et se retrouva brièvement entraînée par la colonne d'objets flottants autour de Jean avant de tomber vers le sol, rattrapée in-extrémiste par Scott.

Un silence momentané plana avant d'être brisé par la chute des plus gros objets entraînés par le pouvoir de Jean, puis de la mutante elle-même, qui atterrit lourdement sur la table d'auscultation avant que quiconque n'ait pu esquisser le moindre mouvement.

- « Jean !! » s'écria Scott en accourant vers elle.

Dés qu'il l'eut rejointe, ne pouvant ne serait-ce qu'imaginer qu'elle soit morte, il tenta de lui faire reprendre conscience en l'appelant, mais cela n'eut guère d'effet. Les autres membres de l'équipe s'étaient eux-aussi rapprochés et c'est avec difficulté que le professeur parvint à se frayer un passage jusqu'à la jeune femme.

- « Attendez, laissez-moi un peu de place ! Hank vient d'arriver, que quelqu'un aille le chercher ! » ajouta-t-il après avoir brièvement capté sa présence à l'entrée de l'institut. 

Kurt se téléporta instantanément dans un nuage de souffre tandis que Charles, aux côtés de Jean, plaçait une main sur le visage fiévreux de la jeune femme, l'autre restant appuyée contre sa propre tempe. Il ferma les yeux, l'air concentré, alors qu'un silence quasi religieux emplissait la salle en ruines. 

Afin de ne pas gêner le professeur dans sa tâche, Scott se recula légèrement à contrecœur et se tint immobile, les yeux rivés sur le corps inerte de son amie. 

Un son caractéristique vint troubler la scène, celui de Kurt venant de se téléporter avec Hank. Une expression de choc marqua le visage du mutant alors qu'il découvrait les dégâts de ses propres yeux. Il ne se laissa pas aller à la contemplation trop longtemps et se faufila à son tour auprès de Jean, attendant avec inquiétude le pronostic du professeur Xavier, lequel ne se fit plus attendre.

Charles brisa le lien avec Jean. Il ne quitta pas sa jeune élève des yeux, comme s'il ne voulait pas rencontrer le regard des autres X-Men, et déclara d'une voix troublée mais néanmoins bien timbrée :

- « Je ne parviens pas à entrer en contact avec elle son esprit ressemble maintenant à un véritable champs de bataille. Je n'ai aucune réaction, c'est comme…comme si elle n'était plus là… »

Hank venait de se pencher sur la jeune femme pour prendre ses fonctions vitales. Des murmures emplirent la salle tandis que, au comble de l'inquiétude, Scott s'exprimait d'une voix tendue :

- « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Elle… »

- « Scott', le coupa Hank, prenant les choses en main, « Emmène-la dans sa chambre, l'infirmerie n'est plus en état de l'accueillir. Logan, j'aurais besoin des appareils de surveillance se trouvant dans l'infirmerie de la salle des dangers. Kurt, trouves-moi de la glace, il faut faire baisser sa fièvre. »

Mais déjà, Cyclops ne l'écoutait plus. Il prit délicatement Jean dans ses bras et slaloma entre les débris pour rejoindre la sortie, les autres X-Men et les jeunes recrues qui venaient d'arriver, s'écartèrent sur son passage, le regard anxieux rivé sur le corps inerte de la jeune femme. 

***

            Arrivé à sa chambre, Scott étendit doucement Jean sur son lit. Il chassa légèrement les quelques mèches rouges qui recouvraient le visage de la jeune femme et s'apprêtait à lui parler, mais la venue de Charles, Hank et Logan ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Ororo, arrivée entre temps, et mise au courant des événements, les suivait de prés, la même expression d'inquiétude hantant son visage.

- « Scott » fit le professeur d'un ton amical qui se voulait rassurant « nous devons l'ausculter maintenant, et je préférerais que tu attendes dehors. »

- « Mais… »

- « Scott » réitéra Charles d'une voix plus insistante.

Il ne sut pas si le professeur avait envoyé un message télépathique à Tornade, mais ce fut elle qui plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et l'entraîna vers la sortie. A contrecœur, il se laissa faire, gardant le contact visuel avec Jean le plus longtemps possible, jusqu'à ce que la porte ce soit refermée sur eux.

_A suivre, enfin si vous voulez…_


	2. part 2

Submergée   part 2 

***

Wolverine fut le premier à sortir après avoir terminé d'installer les appareils réclamés par Hank, mais il déclara à Scott qu'il ne savait rien de plus que lui avant même que celui-ci ne puisse lui poser la question. 

S'en suivit une autre interminable attente. Tornade avait demandé aux  plus jeunes recrues de retourner dans leurs chambres tandis que les autres X-Men s'étaient adossés aux murs ou assis sur le sol. 

Ne pouvant rester immobile contrairement à ses amis, Scott s'acharnait à faire les cents pas dans le couloir, ne s'arrêtant que de brefs instants, lorsqu'il pensait avoir entendu un son provenant de la chambre de Jean. Même pour ses coéquipiers, voir leur leader, le premier élève du professeur Xavier, un modèle d'équilibre, dans une telle inquiétude était plutôt déstabilisant. S'ils étaient télépathes, ils pourraient percevoir les milliers d'hypothèses et de scénarios se mélangeant dans l'esprit de Cyclope, chacun plus désastreux que l'autre, il était plongé dans un océan d'anxiété qui commençait à doucement le submerger. 

            Enfin, une bonne vingtaine de minutes après qu'on l'ait fait sortir de force, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau sur le professeur Xavier et le docteur Mc Coy.

- « Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à l'infirmerie ? Elle va s'en sortir ? » s'empressa de demander Scott, la voix fébrile mais néanmoins percutante.

Ce fut Hank qui répondit le premier. Il poussa un soupir et, s'adressant autant à Cyclope qu'aux autres élèves, déclara :

- « Jean… Jean est tombée dans le coma. »

La nouvelle assomma le groupe dans un silence momentané, puis….

- « Non ! »

- « Quoi ?? »

- « Mais ce n'est pas possible pas elle ! »

- « Hein ? comment ça se fait ? »

- « Mais elle va s'en sortir n'est-ce pas ? »

- « C'est grave alors ? »

- « Oh c'est pas vrai ! »

Ce fut le flot de questions et de réactions qui jaillit des bouches des cinq X-Men et des deux professeurs, mais dans une telle désorganisation qu'elles ne furent guères compréhensibles. 

Charles se racla bruyamment la gorge pour ramener le silence et s'expliqua d'une voix qui se voulait assurée même si elle ne trompa personne.

- « Je n'ai toujours aucune réponse de sa part. J'ai beau fouiller dans son esprit, ce n'est que chaos et confusion j'ai même cru pendant quelques instants qu'elle…qu'elle n'avait pas résisté à la fulgurante poussée de ses pouvoirs, que son cerveau n'avait pas pu le supporter. »

Il s'était bien gardé d'utiliser le terme de 'mort cérébrale', ne voulant pas affoler ses élèves déjà choqués par ce qui venait d'arriver. 

- « Mais son électroencéphalogramme prouve le contraire »  s'empressa-t-il donc d'ajouter « il y a toujours de l'activité, mais elle est en dormance et je ne sais pas si… » 

C'était plus que Scott ne pouvait entendre :

- « Laissez-moi passer ! »

Il se fraya un passage entre ses deux professeurs, qui n'éprouvèrent aucune résistance, et alla rejoindre le lit où son amie était étendue. Il n'entendit pas le reste des explications que Charles et Hank donnaient à Tornade, Logan ou aux autres non, toute son attention était reportée sur la jeune femme dont il avait prit la main dans la sienne et à qui il s'était mis en devoir de parler.

- « Jean, c'est moi, Scott. Réveille-toi je t'en pries. C'est fini, tout est redevenu calme maintenant. Jean, tu peux le faire, je t'en supplie… »

Une main se posa fraternellement sur son épaule, c'était le professeur Xavier. Pendant quelques instants, seuls les sons de l'EEG (électroencéphalogramme) et de l'ECG (électrocardiogramme), que Hank avait branchés pour surveiller les fonctions vitales de Jean, se firent entendre dans la pièce.

- « Pourquoi est-elle comme ça ?' finit par demander Scott sans même quitter des yeux le visage de Jean.

Charles s'exprima d'un ton calme, cherchant visiblement à préserver son élève.

- « Ses pouvoirs se sont développés beaucoup trop rapidement et avec beaucoup trop de puissance pour que son organisme puisse le supporter plus longtemps. En tant que mutante son corps est préparé à subir des bouleversements au cours de son évolution, mais pas de cette ampleur, pas en si peu de temps. »

- « Mais, elle va… » 

- « Je ne sais pas Scott »  répondit le professeur avec sincérité.

_//Elle ne peut pas mourir…//, _pensa le jeune leader__

_A suivre_

_Review please !_


	3. part 3

Submergée   part 3 

***

_//Elle ne peut pas mourir…//, _pensa le jeune leader__

* Nous ferons tout pour que ça n'arrive pas Scott, je te le promets* lui dit Charles par télépathie, la peur de son élève ayant été si perceptible qu'il n'avait pu faire autrement que l'entendre.

- « Mais vous ne parvenez pas à la contacter par télépathie… »

- « C'est ce qui me préoccupe le plus, je l'admets Scott » lui répondit le professeur  « Néanmoins, nous disposons ici de tout ce qu'il nous faut pour nous occuper d'elle l'amener dans un hôpital ne lui apporterait rien de plus si ce n'est des problèmes de part son identité. »

Abattu, le jeune leader poussa un soupir et se laissa doucement tomber à genoux sur le sol, ses jambes ne semblant plus aptes à supporter son poids.

- « Tu peux rester un peu à ses côtés », fit Charles « Même si la télépathie n'a rien donné, elle est vivante, son esprit fonctionne et son cœur bat alors, où qu'elle soit, si tu lui parles et qu'elle t'entend, ça ne pourra que l'aider. »

Scott acquiesça en silence tandis que le professeur repartait. 

***

A l'heure du dîner, les élèves et leurs mentors s'étaient réunis dans la salle à manger les mines déconfites,  la plupart d'entre eux picorèrent plus qu'ils ne mangèrent. Seul Scott manqua à l'appel, il n'avait pas quitté le chevet de Jean et ne toucha pas au plateau que lui apporta Tornade. 

Il veilla son amie toute la nuit, la journée suivante et la nouvelle nuit qui l'accompagna, en ne la quittant pas plus de quelques minutes, revenant vite au prés d'elle pour lui offrir une présence et lui parler. La fièvre était tombée mais aucun autre changement dans l'état de Jean ne s'opéra, elle demeurait stationnaire plongée dans un univers qu'elle était seule à connaître.

***

Lorsque la troisième nuit s'amorça, Scott n'ayant toujours rien avalé et n'ayant pas quittée la jeune femme depuis 'l'accident', Logan et Hank durent le contraindre par la force à retourner dans sa chambre pour qu'il y dorme un peu. Cela dit, Cyclope n'y resta pas longtemps, la serrure de sa porte ne résistant pas à ses optics-blasts…(Plus tard, en repensant à cette histoire, les deux professeurs penseront qu'ils auraient peut-être dû l'assommer au lieu de se contenter de l'enfermer dans sa chambre…) .

Silencieusement, Scott parcourut le couloir plongé dans l'obscurité et rejoignit le chevet de Jean, affaibli par ces trois jours de veille et de jeun, mais déterminé à ne pas la laisser seule de peur de ne pas être auprès d'elle si elle venait à…il ne pouvait même pas l'imaginer. Comme précédemment, la hauteur du lit le lui permettant, il s'assit sur le sol, contre la table de chevet, prenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Les bips incessants des appareils emplissant la pièce d'une ambiance angoissante.

- « Jean, je t'en pries, ne me laisse pas »  fit-il d'une voix fatiguée  « Tu n'as pas le droit, tu ne peux pas baisser les bras. Jamais personne ne t'a connue ou ne te connaîtra comme je te connais je sais de quoi tu es capable, je sais que tu peux te battre, alors fais-le je t'en pries ! »

Les paroles du professeur Xavier lui revinrent en mémoire. La veille, il lui avait rappelé que Jean était déjà sortie d'un long coma à l'âge de huit ans, qu'elle pouvait le faire à nouveau maintenant qu'elle connaissait le chemin Mais, Charles lui avait tout de même avoué qu'il était pessimiste de par le fait que cette fois-ci il ne pouvait toujours pas entrer en contact avec elle par téléphaty. Il était toujours possible selon lui qu'elle se réveille comme avant, mais elle pouvait tout aussi bien rester dans le coma ou n'en sortir que léthargique…et, dans le doute, il ne voulait pas que son jeune élève se fasse trop de faux espoirs. 

Des larmes commencèrent à silencieusement couler les joues de Scott, échappant du couvert qu'offrait sa visière. Ses parents, son frère, et maintenant Jean ? Non ! 

Il se redressa un peu et plaça son autre main le long du doux visage de son amie sur la périphérie duquel quelques petites ventouses avaient été appliquées, leurs capteurs renvoyant les fréquences cérébrales de la jeune femme à L'EEG.

Il caressa doucement la joue de Jean, la jeune femme qu'il avait toujours aimé, et reprit d'un air désespéré, ses nerfs commençant à lâcher sous la fatigue accumulée ces derniers jours : 

- « Jean, je…je ne pourrais pas continuer sans toi, je tiens trop à toi tu m'entends ? Tu m'as aidé à surmonter tant d'épreuves, tu m'as réappris à sourire et à vivre alors que suite à la perte de ma famille je ne pensais plus jamais y arriver… » 

Il s'interrompit le temps de faire face à ses larmes qu'il ne pouvait retenir.  

- « …Je t'en prie Jean, ne me quitte pas, reviens à toi…Je n'ai jamais eu le courage de te l'avouer, de peur que…je ne sais même plus pourquoi… Peut-être simplement parce que je suis plutôt réservé. C'était stupide… Je…je voudrais que tu le saches Jean,  j'ai _besoin_ que tu saches que je t'aime, je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aimerais toujours…J'ai besoin de toi Jean, réveille-toi je t'en supplie… »

Accablé et submergé par ses émotions, Scott se laissa retomber sur le lit de Jean. Il continua à lui murmurer des paroles mais elles finirent par s'éteindre peu à peu jusqu'à devenir inaudibles puis inexistantes,  l'épuisement ayant fini par prendre le dessus. C'est donc la tête reposant sur le lit, la main de Jean toujours serrée dans la sienne, qu'il finit par sombrer dans un sommeil qui l'avait abandonné depuis trois jours. 

_A suivre_

_Review please !_


	4. part 4

Submergée  part 4 

***

Un léger grincement se fit entendre, une tête apparue à l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre avant de disparaître, suivit d'un autre grincement.

- « Il est là » confirma Ororo à voix basse, s'adressant aux autres personnes présentes dans le couloir.

- « On s'en serait doutés »  répondit Logan

Le professeur X, qui avait été alerté par la 'disparition' de Scott, hocha doucement la tête avant de fournir son explication :.

- « Scott et Jean ont passé leur adolescence ensembles et ont partagés leurs craintes et leurs rêves alors qu'ils étaient les seuls élèves à l'institut. Ils ont appris à se connaître mieux que quiconque…Un lien très fort les lies depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés et avec le temps il y a fort à parier que celui-ci ne fera que se renforcer. »

- « C'est déjà dur pour nous, ça l'est encore plus pour lui…surtout avec les sentiments qu'il éprouve pour elle… » approuva Tornade d'une voix compréhensive.

Un léger silence s'abattit sur le petit groupe avant que Hank ne reprenne sur un tout autre sujet :

- « Comment Jean a-t-elle réussi à provoquer autant de dégâts à l'infirmerie ? » réagit-il à repensant à ce qu'il avait vu « Je veux dire, c'est dingue ! Ça fait trois jours, mais je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Les murs étaient en bétons armés quant au toit n'en parlons pas,  il fallait une force psychique colossale pour accomplir ça !»

- « J'ai toujours su que Jean était destinée à devenir une des plus puissantes télékinésique et télépathe au monde »  intervint

-  le professeur X. « Ce n'était qu'une question de temps, j'osais juste espérer que ses pouvoirs continueraient à se développer progressivement…peut-être ais-je échoué quelque part, j'aurais dû m'attendre à ce genre de chose et l'y préparer… »

Le puissant télépathe avait baissé la tête.

- « Non Charles, ne vous mettez pas à culpabiliser »  réagit Hank  « Nous avons presque une vingtaine d'élèves à l'institut, plus les problèmes que cela pose depuis que les humains ont appris notre existence et passent leur temps à nous craindre et à nous insulter. Vous ne pouvez pas tout gérer. »

- « Et puis, vous avez essayé de l'aider quand Scott nous l'a amenée inconsciente, vous n'y êtes pas parvenu »  ajouta Logan  « Peut-être que cette brusque évolution n'était pas évitable. »

- « Ils ont raison » approuva Tornade. « Préparer Jean n'aurait peut-être rien changé, vous ne pouviez pas prévoir que son évolution serait si fulgurante. Tout n'est pas régissable Charles. Passé un temps vous aviez placés des barrages dans l'esprit de Jean pour l'aider à faire face à ses pouvoirs, mais même les plus solides d'entre eux peuvent se briser… »

Le professeur Xavier acquiesça silencieusement, sachant pertinemment que ses amis étaient sincères. Un nouveau silence plana quelques instants avant que Logan ne propose :

- « Bon, maintenant que nous avons retrouvé notre disparu, nous allons peut-être pouvoir retourner nous coucher ? Ça ne sert à rien de le ramener à nouveau à sa chambre, vous et moi savez qu'il n'y restera pas. »

- « Et au moins, là il dort » ajouta Ororo

- « Il s'est endormit ? »

Tornade acquiesça.

- « Pas étonnant »  fit Hank,  « Il n'a pas fermé l'œil et n'a rien avalé depuis trois jours à ce rythme, il devait bien finir par s'écrouler à un moment où à un autre. »

Charles approuva d'un signe de tête et mit son fauteuil en route, signifiant par-là qu'il était temps de retourner chacun dans leur chambre. 

Lui même ne dormait pas très bien ces jours-ci, mais son entraînement mental lui permettait de garder une bonne condition physique. Jean, sa deuxième élève, une jeune femme à qui il tenait beaucoup et qu'il considérait comme sa propre fille, était dans le coma même lui devait faire face aux angoisses que cet état de fait provoquait en lui.

***

Elle commença doucement à re-émerger de ce qui lui semblait être un gouffre interminable. Ses membres étaient engourdis, elle avait mal à la tête et ouvrir les yeux lui parut nécessiter un effort colossal. 

Jean mit quelques instants à savoir où elle était. La pièce où résonnaient les bips réguliers d'appareils placés à sa gauche l'avait tout d'abord désorientée, mais la pénombre de l'aube éclairant faiblement le mobilier de sa chambre la rassura. Quant à savoir pourquoi elle était reliée à ces machines, et comment elle était arrivée là, elle n'en savait rien…et les douleurs lui vrillant déjà le crâne ne l'incitaient pas à fouiller dans sa mémoire.

Reprenant peu à peu conscience de son corps, elle réalisa que quelque chose pesait sur son ventre, une main enserrait la sienne. Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir le visage marqué par la fatigue et l'anxiété pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de Scott, et, après quelques instants passés à l'observer, elle remua doucement ses doigts.

Le jeune homme murmura quelques mots incompréhensibles avant de se tendre, comme s'il venait de prendre conscience du mouvement, et de redresser la tête, rencontrant par-là même le regard de Jean.

- « Jean !?! » s'enquit-il d'une voix hésitante, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux « Oh mon dieu tu m'as fait une de ses peurs ! j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais plus te réveiller ! » 

Des larmes de joies se mirent à couler sur son visage alors que les premiers rayons de soleil commençaient à poindre à travers les vitres de la fenêtre et venaient baigner la pièce d'une douce lumière. 

- « Comment tu te sens ? »

- « Je…un peu groggy… » répondit-elle d'une voix affaiblie

_A suivre_

_Review please !_


	5. submergée dernière partie

Submergée  part 5 

Merci pour les feedbacks J

***

- « Je…un peu groggy… » répondit-elle d'une voix affaiblie

Elle était déstabilisée. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là  et c'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Scott pleurer, du moins ces dernières années. Elle leva doucement sa main gauche et la tendit vers le visage du jeune homme.

- « Hey… » fit-elle en chassant délicatement les larmes d'une légère caresse, « Ça va, ne t'inquiète pas. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas à l'infirmerie ? »

Les lèvres de Scott laissèrent apparaître un demi-sourire gêné.

- « Euh…c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'infirmerie… »

- « Quoi ? »

- « Et bien, pour reprendre les choses depuis le début : tu t'es évanouie au stade de l'école il y à trois jours, pendant le cours de sport. »

- « Trois jours ? » s'étonna Jean en fronçant légèrement les sourcils comme pour fouiller dans sa mémoire «…oui…je me souviens, je ne contrôlais plus rien….les pensées, des milliers de pensées, que je ne pouvais faire taire résonnaient dans ma tête…je ne maîtrisais plus non plus ma télékinésie…Mon dieu, dis-moi que je n'ai blessé personne… ! »

- « Non, tout le monde va bien ne t'inquiète pas. »

- « Tu es sûr ? »

Scott approuva d'un signe de tête, rassuré de voir que la mémoire de Jean semblait intacte.

- « Kitty et moi t'avons ramenée ici, je t'ai déposée à l'infirmerie et Logan m'a fait sortir tandis que le professeur tentait d'entrer dans ton esprit et que des objets commençaient à être projetés dans tous les sens » expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix douce, sans lâcher la main de Jean. « Ensuite il y a eu comme une explosion, puis une deuxième. Les murs de l'infirmerie avaient été défoncés, le toit éventré tu as été soulevée dans les airs par tes pouvoirs, tous les objets mobiles à leur portée se sont mis à tournoyer autour de toi, certains partant s'encastrer dans ce qu'il restait des murs. »

- « J'ai fait ça… ? » s'enquit une Jean perplexe

Scott acquiesça avant de poursuivre :

- « Le professeur nous as dit que ton esprit était un véritable chaos, qu'il te fallait quelque chose pour te concentrer dessus. Nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps et Malicia a essayé de t'atteindre pour capter de tes pouvoirs – l'idée étant que je te parle ensuite– mais c'était top tard… »

Il fit une légère pause avant de continuer :

- « Il y a eu une autre impulsion télékinésique et Malicia a été projetée dans les airs – elle va bien– » ajouta-il face au regard inquiet de Jean « Puis tout s'est arrêté les objets ont chuté, toi aussi…tu avais sombré dans le coma. »

Jean ne put rien répondre et à vrai dire elle n'en eut guère le temps. Le professeur, ayant vraisemblablement réussi à reprendre contact avec l'esprit de la jeune femme, rentra dans la pièce accompagné de Ororo et Logan, un sourire sur leurs lèvres.

- « Jean, bon retour parmis-nous ! Comment te sens-tu ? »

Ororo s'approcha d'elle et retira délicatement les ventouses de l'EEG avant d'éteindre les appareils, laissant néanmoins la perfusion en place.

- « Fatiguée, une migraine affreuse » résuma-t-elle en leur offrant quand même un léger sourire rassurant qui ne dura pas bien longtemps…

Elle plissa les yeux dans une attitude qui ne trompa pas Charles.

- « Ta télépathie ? »

Elle acquiesça, plaçant ses mains sur ses tempes déjà douloureuses.

_// Comment ?….je pensais que c'était fini….ce doit être le contre-coup….// _entendit-elle

Quelques objets commencèrent à tomber sur le sol ou à être soulevés sans qu'elle ne le veuille.

- « Pas seulement sa télépathie… » remarqua Logan en attrapant un livre au vol.

- « Je ne comprends pas, avec Scott tout allait bien… » fit Jean

_// Pas étonnant, ils…Le genre de chose qui ne m'étonne pas…Mon Dieu Jean, tu m'as fait tellement peur…Je suis sûr que c'est Kurt qui a fait ça !!…Il paraît que Jean a reprit conscience….sortie du coma… qu'est-ce qu'on mange ce soir ?…entendu dire ça… //_

Les pensées de Tornade, de Wolverine et de Scott résonnaient dans sa tête sans qu'elle ne puisse les occulter en arrière plan, des murmures plus faibles, peut-être les pensées des autres élèves ?

- « Vide-toi l'esprit comme tu sais le faire » lui demanda Charles 

Jean s'exécuta et au bout de quelques instants les objets volants retombèrent sur le sol.

- « Ça  va mieux maintenant ? »

- « Un peu. »

- « Tes pouvoirs se sont considérablement développés Jean, je dois même renforcer mon propre bouclier » déclara le professeur. « Avec une personne tu parviens à gérer, nous sommes trop nombreux dans la pièce voilà tout. »

- « Nous allons attendre dehors »  proposa Ororo « Je suis vraiment heureuse  de te revoir parmi-nous Jean_…//…dieu soit loué, elle est vivante…//…_

- « Ne nous refais plus jamais ça rouquine »  grogna Logan avant de lui adresser un rare sourire. _// …j'ai vraiment cru qu'on l'avait perdue, mais elle a l'air d'aller mieux…//_

Scott, se redressa et déposa un léger baiser sur le front de la jeune femme. Ce geste la surprit, mais elle ne dit rien. Logan attendit que Scott le rejoigne, ne voulant pas qu'il leur fasse un malaise hypoglycémique, et la porte se referma.

Wolverine et Tornade en profitèrent pour emmener Scott à la cuisine et lui proposer quelque chose à manger ce qu'il, à leur grand soulagement, ne refusa pas. 

***

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Scott fut autorisé à retourner brièvement voir Jean, à sa demande. La jeune femme l'accueillit d'un sourire, bien que la fatigue se lise dans ses yeux.

- « Le professeur a un peu endigué mes pouvoirs et a renforcé le bouclier autour de ma chambre » lui dit-elle  « Plus d'objets volants non identifiés, et tu ne peux pas savoir comme c'est agréable de se retrouver à nouveau seule dans ses pensées. »

- « Oui, je ne peux que l'imaginer » répondit-il

Il poussa un soupir et sourit légèrement.

- « Jean, je suis tellement soulagée que tu sois sortie de ce coma… »

- « Et que j'ai toute ma tête » ajouta-t-elle d'un air qui se voulait taquin.

Elle laissa planer un bref silence avant de déclarer :

- « Scott, le professeur m'a dit que tu ne m'as pas quittée pendant ces trois jours ? qu'il leur a même fallu user de la force pour que tu ailles dormir – ce qui n'aurait pas eu de grands succès ─ »

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas voir les yeux de Scott mais, à l'expression de son visage, elle pouvait deviner qu'il était quelque peu gêné.

- « Je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à te laisser seule dans cet état, il me semblait primordial que quelqu'un reste à tes côtés pour te parler je ne voulais pas que tu baisses les bras en te croyant abandonnée. »

Jean sourit.

- « Merci, je ne peux pas vraiment dire que je t'ai entendu » mentit-elle « mais je me souviens maintenant avoir ressenti un soutient qui m'a été d'un grand secours…je ne sais pas si je m'en serais sortie sans toi »

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Ororo.

- « Scott, je voulais juste te dire que le professeur souhaite que Jean se repose maintenant » lui dit-elle gentiment avant de refermer la porte après avoir reçu un hochement de tête en guise d'accusé de réception.

- « Bon, tu as entendu le patron ? » fit gentiment Scott à l'intention de son amie.

- « C'est aussi valable pour toi » répondit-elle  « et fais-moi plaisir, mange aussi quelque chose. »

- « J'ai avalé un sandwich » sourit-il  « Bon…alors…dors bien et n'oublie pas de te réveiller, ok ? »

- « Je te le promets »  fit-elle 

Elle le regarda s'éloigner, semblant indécise dans ses pensées, et, tandis qu'il venait d'ouvrir la porte et s'apprêtait à sortir, le rappela :

- « Scott !"

- « Hum ?"

- « Je voulais juste que tu saches…Si ça avait été toi, j'aurais fait et j'aurais dis la même chose, _exactement_ la même chose… »

Il ne sut pas s'il comprenait vraiment le message. Si elle ne l'avait pas vraiment entendue durant son coma, comment pouvait-elle faire référence à ce à quoi il pensait ? Ce fut une voix dans sa tête qui chassa ses doutes.

_*moi aussi je t'aime *_ lui avoua-t-elle avec une certaine timidité dans la voix…après tout, peut-être avait-elle rêvée…peut-être n'avait-il jamais dit qu'il l'aimait durant son coma…

Le visage du jeune homme s'illumina d'un beau sourire. Wolverine, réparant une porte un peu plus loin dans le couloir et voyant que Scott s'attardait à celle de Jean, lui rappela d'une voix grognante qu'il devait la laisser se reposer :

- « Scott… » 

- « Oui…deux minutes » répondit Cyclope avant de repartir dans la chambre.

Scott ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il faisait, à vrai dire il n'était même pas sûr d'être maître de ses mouvements, il se laissait simplement guider par son cœur. Ce sont ses sentiments qui le conduisirent vers Jean,  le poussèrent à prendre le délicat visage de la jeune femme entre ses mains et à déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes. 

D'abord hésitant, le baiser devint rapidement plus passionné. Jean s'était légèrement redressée pour passer ses bras derrière sa nuque. Les yeux fermés, elle savourait l'expérience comme si embrasser Scott lui procurait les plus fabuleuses sensations qu'elle n'ait jamais ressenties auparavant et elle souhaitait que cet instant ne s'arrête jamais.

- « Je veux bien être conciliant p'tit mec, mais deux minutes ce n'est pas dix… » Wolverine s'interrompit en entrant dans la pièce.

Scott et Jean sursautèrent légèrement avant de briser leur baiser à contre-cœur

- « Dix ? » s'étonnèrent-ils sans vraiment se dégager de leur étreinte.

- « Je suppose que vous n'avez pas vu le temps passer, hum ? » fit Logan en cachant sa joie avant de déclarer « Une minute Cyclope, pas une de plus » 

Il repartit vers la porte, un sourire à peine réfréné sur les lèvres et, avant qu'il ne l'ait complètement refermée derrière lui, Scott et Jean l'entendirent murmurer : 

- « Hé bé, c'est pas trop tôt… » 

Fin 

_Review please !_


End file.
